Blue Eyes and White Lies
by flyswimr01
Summary: Katniss and Cato have been best friends since they were young-she was from 12, he was from 2. But when the 74th Annual Hunger Games roll around, their friendship is threatened as they realize that in order to live, the other must die.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is my first shot at a story so don't be too mean! So yeah…I'm in love with Alexander Ludwig and the character of Cato. I love him with anyone, except for Glimmer. Maybe it's because I'm a brunette. Yeah. I think that's about it. Please read and review (but be nice teehee)

Everything basically belongs to Suzanne Collins except for the characters and semi-plotline that I make up along the way. Yeah.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Prologue (age 13)

Katniss sat along the edge of the lake, fashioning her long, brown hair into a single braid slightly to the side. As she finished securing the last bits into her beaten-up hair tie, she turned around at the bright blue pair of eyes fixed upon her.

"What are you looking at?"

Cato shrugged sheepishly. "I think it's fascinating."

Katniss gave the older boy sitting a few feet beside her a quizzical look. "What is?"

"Um—the way you can braid your hair like that. It's fascinating."

Katniss lifted her eyebrow, not believing him. It was obvious when he lied. "It's a normal braid, Cato."

"Yeah—um, never mind."

Katniss shrugged and turned her gaze back to the lake. She picked up a pebble—smooth and cold—from the ground next to her and tossed it into the water, watching it make a small splash and ripple as the sun made it glitter and gleam. She liked the lake. It made her feel peaceful.

Katniss had started coming to the lake when she was younger, the pretty one at the outskirts of District 2. Though she was from District 12, she and her father would always venture out of their home district and explore what was beyond it. It was always at the lake that her father met up with his best friend from school, Damon Herrington, and it was there that she became good friends—no, best friends—with Damon's son, Cato. Damon used to live in District 12, but once his parents died, he moved to his uncle's house in 2. But because Panem's districts were aligned in a circular shape, it wasn't very far to get from District 12 to District 2. You only had to cross through some woods and pray that no one from District 1, which was right in between the two other districts, stumbled upon you. Once she turned 8, Katniss started sneaking out on her own on the weekends. Her father would work in the mines and her mother would be too busy taking care of her sister and their patients, so Katniss didn't really have anything else to do. At the lake, Katniss and Cato would fish. Hunt. Talk. Laugh. Everything that Katniss couldn't do back at District 12, she was able to do freely at the lake. It was wonderful.

"Hey, Earth to Katniss Everdeen."

"Hmm?" Katniss murmured, still slightly lost in her memories.

"I said, wanna know something funny?" Cato smirked, inching closer to her.

Katniss looked up at the boy and into his eyes. Even though she was only two years younger than him, he had started to grow a lot taller than her in the past couple of months. Just a year ago, they had been almost the same height. Now he had at least five or six inches on her. "Shoot."

Cato brushed his sandy blond hair back. It was pretty long compared to the boys Katniss went to school with in 12—and they all had brown hair. "Well, Reid has been chosen to volunteer at the reaping this year."

Katniss's heart stopped for a split second. "That's not funny at all! That's terrible! He could die, you know."

Reid was Cato's older brother, a year older than him. Though he was only sixteen, he was the best fighter Katniss had ever seen. Reid would tag along sometimes with his brother and father to meet up with the Everdeens, but he stopped coming after a while. He was too busy training, studying, and flirting with girls. Both Cato and Reid were good-looking, but Reid was—special. He had sparkling green eyes and golden hair and was very handsome, whereas Cato was more—chiseled, in a way. He had a distinct jawline and mysterious blue eyes that could make someone fearful for their life.

Cato chuckled, and tucked some of Katniss's slight bangs behind her ear. "He's the best in all of District 2. He'll bring great honor to our family," he mocked, mimicking his father's tone. "Anyways, it's your second year to be reaped this year—you excited?"

"No," Katniss answered bluntly. "We don't have Careers in 12. No one volunteers for anyone…and we never win."

Cato put his arm around Katniss's shoulder for comfort. "You guys had that one drunk guy, though. Haywire or something."

"Haymitch," Katniss sighed. "And it was only because he cheated—well, kind of. I don't know. The Games aren't fair. 11 and 12 almost always die."

Cato squeezed her shoulder. "They're not supposed to be fair, Kat. Listen, let's stop talking about this. I'm sorry you have to live in 12—maybe you could move to 2, with us."

Katniss shook her head. "Nah, I don't think I'd like it there. I see your tributes every year, cocky as ever. Just like you."

Cato laughed, and looked at his watch, a luxury that Katniss's family—or anyone in District 12, could not afford. "It's time to go."

Both of them stood up and brushed the grass from the lake off of themselves. As they hugged goodbye and started to go in opposite directions, Katniss stopped.

"Cato?"

"Yeah, Kat?"

Katniss couldn't bring her eyes up to his and left them transfixed on the white lilys blossoming below her feet.

"When you're old enough…are you…are you going to volunteer?" Katniss asked, her voice threatening to break at any time.

Cato smiled at his best friend, slightly amused and flattered by her worries. It was funny, how such a determined and brave girl like Katniss could become so nervous at the thought of him entering the Hunger Games.

"I don't know, Kat. I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

**Author's Note: **So I should definitely be studying for APs instead of doing this right now…oh gosh, what am I going to do. Oh, and Peeta and Gale don't really exist in this story. They'll be mentioned here and there, but I don't love them as much as I love Cato, so…..yeah. This chapter's a little slow and kind of long, because it's the kind of transition into the actual Games themselves.

And for the person who asked me where I got Reid's name from, one of my best friends is named Reid and is a huge fan of THG. And he told me I had to name a character after him. Who _had _to be a badass. But the (physical) description of him from the first chapter is pretty accurate to what he's like in real life! I know, lucky me ;)

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Chapter 2 (four years later)

Cato Herrington squinted his eyes at the dummy, sweat trickling down his forehead. He slightly bit his bottom lip, just like he did every time he was about to attack. His trainer, Hector, said it made him look like an animal. But Cato didn't care. That was a part of who he was—part animal, part demon. And hell, the girls that swarmed around him every day didn't seem to mind one bit.

Ever since his brother Reid had won the 71st Hunger Games at the age of sixteen, there was immense pressure on Cato to live up to the family name. Bring honor and glory, blah, blah, blah. Cato's family had once lived in a luxurious home next to the mayor's mansion (whose daughter Cato liked to sneak out with at times), but after Reid emerged as victor, the Herringtons were moved to an even bigger house in the Victor's Village, where their neighbors were also former victors—Brutus, Enobaria, and around thirty others. And Cato _had _to win. No one understood, but he had to. He couldn't let himself walk in Reid's shadow for the rest of his life.

Cato's mind whizzed with ideas on how he would attack this dummy. He could easily slash its throat, or jump and dig his sword into the dummy's shoulder—an instant kill. But he had other ideas, too. He cleared his mind of thoughts, and focused all his attention on the blue stuffed mannequin fifty yards from him. And he ran.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Cato threw one, two, three knives at the dummy. One in the stomach, one in the heart, one right in the—well, let's just say the dummy wouldn't be having any dummy children anytime soon. And with his smallest, most lethal weapon, Cato threw it at the dummy's eye—adding injury to insult.

"Impressive."

Cato whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. He was supposed to be in here alone, it was way after the training center's closing hours—or rather, too early than it's opening hours. What time was it, anyways?

"What the hell are you doing here, Kat?"

Katniss hadn't seen Cato in a little less than two years—it was partially her fault, partially his. He was always so busy training. Whenever she'd write him a letter or anything, he'd just answer with "I'm training for the Games." But that had only been the first few months. She knew he was trying to contact her, too, but she had ignored him and spent her weekends with Gale Hawthorne, another guy from District 12 who she had befriended over the years. He wasn't as good as Cato, but then again, no one was. Except Cato himself.

"I went to your house and you weren't there. Reid said you'd probably be here. You know it's six in the morning, right?" Katniss sat down on a bench next to the obliterated dummies.

Cato took a towel from a rack near the locker rooms and made his way over to Katniss, standing approximately twenty feet away from her. "I know. But I'm—"

"Training," Katniss finished his sentence. "Yeah. I know."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they looked each other up and down, and trying not to hide the fact that they had missed each other so incredibly much during their hiatus.

As Katniss looked at Cato, she began to realize how much he'd changed. He was 18 now, and believably so. His sandy blond hair was styled in a more mature way, gelled and slightly tousled, and he towered over Katniss now—he was 6'1, maybe even 6'2. His blue eyes were still as bright as ever, but had a distinct iciness to them, no doubt from training to become a killing machine. And worst of all, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was built like a Greek god and his looks didn't hurt, either.

"Will you quit checking me out?"

"Oh, um, what?" Katniss quickly stood up and darted her eyes to his. "I wasn't checking you out. And go put on a shirt, no one wants to see that, anyways."

Cato gave his classic smirk—the one that made the girls swoon and made the other boys hate him. "Mmhmm. You sure did."

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Thoughts swam through Katniss's head as she looked for a way to respond. Why did she come here, anyways? Think that maybe they could restore the friendship they once had when they used to hang out by the lake? How stupid could she have been? He was training for the Games—he was a Career.

"Katniss."

_Damn it_, Katniss thought to herself. Why did he always catch her off guard? "Yeah" she asked, her voice slightly cracking.

Cato smiled, and opened his arms. Katniss stared for a second, and followed her instincts and ran into his inviting arms as he wrapped them around her. He smelled her hair, the ever-so-familiar scent of woods and fresh leaves, as she closed her eyes and basked in his warmth.

Cato pulled away, tucking Katniss's loose strands of hair behind her ear, as he once always did. "Why are you here? Or better yet—how did you even get here?"

"I walked," Katniss said. "District 2 isn't guarded any more heavily than 12 is. And I knew where your house was located from the letters. Plus, your peacekeepers aren't exactly very smart."

Cato laughed. "You know, Katniss, you always had a way of finding trouble."

"And a way for always getting out of it, too," she reminded him.

Cato's icy blue eyes turned a brighter blue as he smiled at her. Katniss had grown taller, her hair longer but still in that damn single braid. She looked much more mature than the little fourteen year old he had last seen. A lot more…beautiful.

"Why are you even here, anyways? I didn't think that you'd come to watch me train this early, especially when you're so annoying when you don't get enough sleep."

Katniss punched him in the shoulder. If he wasn't as built and muscular as he was, it would've left a mean bruise. "I'm not annoying! And I'm here to see your brother."

Cato gave his old friend a quizzical look, questioning her motives. Or rather, his brother's. "My brother—my brother Reid?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "No, your brother President Snow. Of course, your brother Reid! Or do you have any long-lost siblings I don't know about?"

Cato snorted. "Why are you seeing _Reid_?"

"We've been writing letters to each other. Ever since you and I stopped meeting each other at the lake."

"Uh…you did what?"

"Letters—I sent him a few when you weren't responding to the ones I sent you, and then we kept writing each other."

Cato braced himself for what he might hear next—he feared the worst. "So…what exactly are you _doing _here, though? Surely not to self-deliver a letter?"

Katniss's gaze dropped to the mat-covered floor again. "No, he…he invited me to have dinner with him. At a restaurant. A date."

Upon hearing the last two words, Cato's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't really sure why—he didn't have a crush on his friend from District 12. No, he had plenty of girls here in 2. Pretty ones. Hot ones. Tall, skinny blondes who draped themselves over Cato and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. But when Katniss had said that she was dating his older brother—it stung. His older brother, who had always been bigger and better and stronger than him at everything, was now going to be getting his best friend, too. Why did Reid have to get everything? All he did was kill some kids during the Games. Cato would, too. The damn thing wasn't fucking fair.

"Oh, so, you guys are dating now?"

Katniss's eyes narrowed at his cold words. "Maybe. And what's your problem?"

Cato slung his now damp towel around his shoulders and turned his back to her, making his way to the locker rooms. "Nothing. I'm sure you guys will have a grand old time fucking around."

Katniss ran in front of Cato, blocking the entrance to the men's locker room. "Tell me what's wrong."

The sight of Katniss, who was so much smaller than him, standing in front of the locker room with her arms stretched out wide made Cato laugh and ease up a little bit. "Nothing, Catnip," he said, though he didn't really mean it. "I've got to get home and eat, practice starts up again in just a few hours. Have fun with Reid."

Katniss sighed, frustrated. "Cato?" She looked up at him with her big, grey eyes.

"Yeah, Catnip?"

Katniss bit her lip, looking for the right words to say. "Reid told me—he told me that you were volunteering this year."

Cato nodded, fulfilling Katniss's fears. "I'm eighteen now, remember?"

"…Yeah."

Cato patted Katniss on the shoulder and gave her his signature crooked half-smile, half-smirk again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die. I'm a Career, remember?" He made his way around her and entered the locker room, leaving Katniss in the middle of the training center.

He wasn't going to die. He was a Career. He wasn't going to die.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

(Later that day)

Clove Andersen watched Cato throw spears at the dummy before him, hitting the target every time, and continuing to throw spear after spear after spear until the stuffing in the dummy looked like it was going to fall out.

"Cato, you're destroying the dummy," Clove mentioned to her training partner. They'd been paired for the past couple of years, and were the ones who were to volunteer at the reaping this year. Though she was only fifteen, she was far better than the other girls in District 2 and was ruthless and lethal. Clove and Cato had an interesting relationship, a sibling-type relationship that Clove had longed for all of her life. She knew that Cato and his victor brother weren't exactly too chummy, and she was an only child. Cato was protective of Clove, and didn't let anyone mess with her.

Cato rubbed his eyes, pausing to catch his breath. He looked over at the dummy which was literally falling apart at its seams. "That's the point, Clover."

Clove sneered. She hated his pet name for her, it made her seem weak and small. And she wasn't. "What's bothering you, anyways?"

"Nothing."

"It's the girl, isn't it? The one from 12?"

Cato didn't respond, but Clove knew him too well.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Cato. You might as well stop thinking about her now, with the Games coming up so close. You have literally been thinking about her nonstop for the past, I don't know, twenty something months? I don't know why you're so obsessed with her, anyways. Focus, Cato."

Cato sneered at the tiny form standing next to him. "I am not _obsessed_."

Clove shrugged and chucked a knife at her dummy, and it landed square in between its eyes. "You can't afford distractions."

Cato went back to his dummy and took out the spears protruding from it. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering off to thinking about Katniss. What did she think she was doing, anyways? She knew very well that he would be training for the Games. And besides, wasn't she dating his brother now, anyways? He shuddered. The thought of his sleazy brother with Katniss made his stomach churn as he unconsciously grabbed the spear and balled up his other hand into a fist. She deserved better than Reid. He was better than Reid. Not that he fancied her, of course. No. Not like that.

Cato punched the dummy in the chest, sending it flying into the air and landing on a rack of newly-sharpened weapons. Clove was right. He needed to clear his head. He was the future victor, after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Volunteers

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. My last chapter was a drab. It's hard writing a transition when you want to get to the good part! Damn it. I hate myself. And I should really study for APs. Maybe on my Euro test they'll ask me a question about revolutions and I can talk about Panem….and get a 0.

Excuse Cato's cursing, but I always imagined he would…I mean, it fits his character. This chapter isn't that great, either, but it's the best I could manage while studying, haha.

Like always, read and review! Comments are very much appreciated :)

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

A few months later (after the reapings)

Cato poured himself a glass of pinot noir as he sat down on the couch next to Clove, who was sandwiched in between him and their mentors this year, Brutus and Enobaria. Cato was thankful that he already knew the two—he much preferred them as his mentors over his brother. The reruns of the reapings were being played on the television that was attached to the wall, and everyone was watching attentively as Caesar Flickerman narrated the events.

"You know, Claudius, District 1 and 2 are the heavy favorites this year," Claudius said to his fellow commentator and host, Claudius Templesmith, causing Cato to roll his eyes. As if that was a surprise.

When he saw the District 1 tributes, he wasn't too worried. Though both of them were volunteers, they seemed no match for Cato. The boy, Marvel, seemed intelligent and agile but when it came to sheer strength, he would undoubtedly lose. The girl would be an easy target—she was incredibly attractive and had golden hair, and looked pretty stupid to begin with. And on top of all that, her name was Glimmer. _Who the fuck names their kid Glimmer?_ hethought. "_These _are our competition?"

Clove jabbed him in the ribs. "Don't underestimate, Cato. And why the hell are you drinking wine?"

"I'm an alcoholic, I've been partying with Haymitch for the past few years," the blond-haired boy answered sarcastically. "Lay off, Clover, it's not like I'm going to get drunk or anything." He'd started drinking a few months ago. It was relaxing, but Cato wasn't irresponsible with it.

Clover let out a sigh of frustration. "Look! There's us!" She pointed at the screen again.

Cato knew he looked good. When that kid's name had been called, he rushed forward and volunteered. Just like his brother had done three years before him. It was expected, and his entire family was in tears. Not of sadness, of course. Of joy and pride. Clove's family looked equally as happy, as her father grinned at seeing his daughter walk onto the stage. The Games were so much different in District 2 than the others.

The rest of the tributes followed, as Cato and Clove gave commentary on who looked weaker or stronger. The little girl from 11 broke Cato's heart—she couldn't have been older than 12, and of course, being from the poorer districts meant that it was less likely for someone to volunteer. She had dark skin and hair, and probably didn't even come to half of Cato's height. The boy tribute on the other hand, was absolutely massive. He was bigger than Cato, which worried him. But he looked bulkier, while Cato was more toned. When it came down to weaponry, Cato could probably take the guy down—but no doubt, he'd put up a good fight.

"And now, finally, we have District 12."

Cato's thoughts were interrupted as he looked at the district where his best friend lived. He didn't think she would get reaped—there were so many other kids who had to get tesserae in 12. She wasn't the only one. He sat there silently, looking at his now empty wine glass and hoping that he didn't hear her name.

"Primrose Everdeen," he heard Effie Trinket's shrill voice echo.

Cato's head snapped up. Primrose Everdeen. Primrose. Why was that name so familiar?

And then suddenly, he knew.

Prim. Katniss's little sister.

What happened next was a blur—the little girl slowly making her way towards the stage, Katniss calling out her name, a boy around Cato's age picking Prim up, and Katniss yelling the dreaded words at Effie.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Cato tasted blood in his mouth. He thought he was going to pass out. His breath was short and he couldn't hear anything around him except for the echoing of Katniss's words.

Volunteering as a tribute.

Volunteer.

This cannot be happening.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

The first time he saw her again after the reruns was on the chariots, and she looked absolutely stunning in that—fire costume of hers. The boy next to her, Pita or Peter or some shit like that, couldn't take his eyes off her. Of course, she looked stunning, but he hated the way the boy stared at her. Cato's and Clove's costumes, made of golden armor, dazzled under the lights, but they were no match for the fire costumes. What were they, anyways? District 12 always got the worst costumes, and this was certainly an exception.

The next time Cato saw his old friend was at training. He wanted to muster up the courage to say something to her, but he couldn't. She'd put on this façade, this wall around herself, and she didn't let anyone—especially not the Careers—in. They'd exchanged glances with each other every so often, but nothing more. And Cato desperately wanted to talk to her.

"Whatcha looking at, Cato?" the bubble-headed idiot of a tribute, Glimmer, asked.

Cato quickly tried to come up with a lie. He smirked. "You know, just trying to check out some of the competition. It's interesting to see what the lower districts muster up."

Glimmer traced his bicep with one of her long, nail polish-covered fingers. "Not that you have any competition, right Cato?"

Cato had to admit, he liked the attention he got from Glimmer. And from most of the girls, really. Back at the training center and at school in District 2, he had mobs of girls swooning and chasing after him. But he'd never date her. No, Glimmer was far too stupid for Cato to date. Too girly, too weak. He liked girls like—

"Can you _move_?" Cato heard a voice disrupt his thoughts.

"Huh?" he looked to his left. Glimmer was now gone, flirting with her district partner, Marvel. He turned around to see Katniss behind him, holding a bow and a sheath full of arrows under her arm.

"I _said, _can you _move_? Just because you're from 2 doesn't mean this center is just for you, _Herrington_." Katniss glared at him and spat her last words out in disgust.

Cato, puzzled, stepped back and let her take his spot in front of the dummies and targets. When had Katniss become such a bitch? He knew that she and his brother had broken up, but by the way Reid had talked about it, it wasn't a messy break up or anything like that. In fact, she wanted it—she had said that she just wasn't happy in it.

Cato stepped forward again and rested a hand on his best friend's—well, he guessed, former best friend's—shoulder. "Catnip, when can we talk?"

Frustrated, Katniss turned around and gave Cato a death glare he thought only he was capable of. "About _what_? About the fact that my sister got reaped, and now I'm stuck in this mess? About how my mentor is a total drunk who doesn't know what he's talking about? About how I'm up against Careers, like _you_?" She sneered.

"Look, Catnip—"

"Don't call me that."

"Katniss. Look, I'm really sorry this happened to you, but that's not my fault. I felt sincerely sorry for you when Prim got reaped. Can we at least talk or something?" Cato offered.

Katniss laughed, the way a sadistic serial killer would. "Sorry? You Careers, you volunteer because you think it's all fun and games. You enjoy killing other people, you train for it. And for what? So you can become even richer? So you can have fun? I had to volunteer to save my sister from dying at the hands of people like you, Cato. So don't even tell me that you're sorry."

Cato was taken aback. He had to admit, Katniss's words stung. A lot. He did feel bad for her, he truly did—but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "You don't understand, Catnip."

A loud beep sounded in the room, signaling the end of the training session. It was time for interviews tonight, and all the tributes had to be groomed and ready.

"Cato?"

"Yeah?" Cato said, his heart rising a little bit.

Katniss met his blue eyes with stone-cold grey eyes. "Don't talk to me. For my sake, and for yours."

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Cato paced back and forth in his room, putting his hands on his head, kicking some pillows, punching the headboard. He was going to kill him. That—that little son of a bitch. Who did he think he was? He could still hear the disgusting words ringing in his head.

"Because she came here with me."

"She came here with me."

That little fucking son of a bitch. He was Cato's main target, for sure. At least Katniss didn't seem too enthralled by it all, either. In the viewing room, she sat there with her mouth agape and Cato witnessed her ram him into the wall and yell at him until their mentors broke them apart. He had to admit, he was pretty satisfied seeing that mess go down.

He still couldn't believe the nerve of that kid. It was probably an act anyways—just for the sponsors. But what if Katniss actually fell for him? No, she wouldn't be that stupid. Would she?

Cato sat down on his bed. One thing was certain—something he'd known all along, but didn't have the courage to admit it until now.

He was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses

**Author's Note: **AP Week has finally commenced! Hurrah! Seriously, writing this stuff and fangirling over Alexander Ludwig (I know, I'm embarrassing but it's better than my Zac Efron stage in 5th grade) is saving me. And I'm only taking one AP this year. I'm taking five next year…how am I going to survive….

A huge shout out to EVERYONE who commented/reviewed/favorite/storyalerted! If you guys have any tips or suggestions, hit me upppp (:

Like always, read and review! Comments are very much appreciated :)

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Katniss sat on the rooftop, thinking. Pondering what her beloved sister might be doing right now—sleeping? Playing with that damned cat of hers? Waiting for her to come home? And what was Gale doing right now? Maybe he had forgotten all about her—maybe he got wrapped up in all the attention the girls at school gave him. Maybe he wasn't taking care of her family like he had promised. Maybe—

Katniss's thoughts froze as she heard someone open the sliding door to the rooftop. She prayed it was an Avox, just checking in on her. But she could hear footsteps, and she instantly knew who it was. Anyone else would've called out, tried to figure out who the small figure sitting in a ball-like shape on the rooftop was.

_Please leave_, Katniss thought, closing her eyes. _Please just leave. Go back to your floor and leave me alone._

"Hey, Catnip," she heard the familiar voice say softly.

She didn't budge. Maybe she stopped breathing for a while. Who did he think he was, anyways? Messing with her head like that the day before they would all enter the arena and fight to the death. Their deaths. It hadn't struck her until now that when it came down to it, if they were the last two, one of them would end up killing each other. That was how the Games worked. One of them would die.

She swore that she could feel him breathing down her neck, a little sensual, a little terrifying. Typical Cato. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I—I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. If I'd known that you would volunteer, I wouldn't have. No, no, I would've prevented it from happening. I hate the fact that you're in this Katniss, I hate the fact that _we're _in this," she heard him say.

There was an awkward pause between the two, her continuing to stare out into the bright city lights of the Capitol, him doing—well, who the hell knows what he was doing. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. She wanted him hug him so badly, to turn around and bury her head into his chest, and for him to hug her back and calm her down with his soothing voice. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, for ignoring him and putting a wall up around herself, one that he couldn't get through even if he tried. But she couldn't. Not now. Not this close to the Games, not when she had promised Prim that she would come home. For Prim.

"You looked beautiful during your interview, Kat," he continued, as she let out a small cry. She wasn't weeping or laughing, it was a sound of—utter confusion, but he knew he was getting to her now, and he knew he could break through the wall. "You did. And when Peeta declared his love for you, I—I was so jealous that he could be with someone as amazing as you."

That part was true, at least. Every time he saw Peeta and Katniss talk, he felt a twinge of jealousy. That Peeta could be close to her now, while he couldn't. It hurt. After Peeta had declared his love for Katniss, he wanted nothing more than to beat the kid up into a pulp and finish him off during the bloodbath. But he realized soon that with Peeta, Katniss was safer. She had two tributes—three, if you counted Clove—willing to die protecting her. Clove had convinced Cato to go up to the rooftop and visit Katniss, because everyone knew she was there. _Don't let her go before you get to say goodbye, _she had told him

"And I know you're trying to build up this wall around yourself, Katniss," he said, his voice threatening to give his emotions away. "You do it when you're scared, when you're terrified and when you're uncertain. You block the people you love out, and I guess it's pretty flattering for you to have blocked me out. But you don't have to carry all of this weight on your shoulders…I wish we could go back, Kat, go back to District Twelve and lay in the meadow and not care about anything. I wish that you didn't have to be here, that the closest you would have to be to the Games would be watching it on a TV screen. Katniss, I—"

His next words were never uttered as Katniss finally broke and buried herself into his chest, as he felt hot tears seep through his thin cotton shirt. He stroked her hair, which felt like silk to his fingertips, as she cried and cried all her emotions out. He could her flowery, yet earthy smell, and she could smell his musky but fresh scent. Even when her eyes were empty of tears, she still clung onto him, never wanting to let him go as he held her and planted soft kisses on her head. She didn't want to ever let him go—never again.

Finally, she raised her head a little and looked into his piercing blue eyes. They weren't cold anymore—they were a brilliant sapphire blue. She closed her eyes and did the unthinkable.

She kissed him.

It felt right in so many ways, and it felt wrong in so many ways. As their mouths and tongues moved with each other in sync, Katniss felt herself drifting away from the thoughts she was having about Prim and her mother and Gale. There was only her and Cato there. At the same time, she knew what Haymitch had told her. That she and Peeta had to pull off the star-crossed lovers act if she wanted to go back home to District 12. But Cato—it just felt so right.

Cato broke off the kiss unexpectedly, causing Katniss to become very confused, very quickly.

"What I came to tell you, Katniss," Cato started, looking right into her grey eyes. "Was that I—I love you, Katniss. Ever since I was little, I always knew it. And I always hoped that you felt the same way, and well, I guess that kiss was enough."

Katniss grinned, the first time she had truly smiled since she had left her family and friends in 12. "I love you too, cocky Cato."

Cato's face beamed, but his happiness was quickly replaced by a sad, melancholy smile. "I know. But, tomorrow—"

Katniss nodded. She knew what he meant. They'd have to go their separate ways, and possibly even kill each other. They couldn't let anyone know about their little secret, if she wanted to fulfill her promise to Prim and get back home. She had to pretend she was in love with Prim, and he had to bring back that sexy, dazzling Cato charm and arrogance that Capitol women fell so easily in love with. One of them had to—

"No!" Katniss cried, burying her face in Cato's neck, the truth finally sinking in. "You can't die, you just can't."

Cato pulled her off and stroked her face lovingly. "I have to protect you, Catnip."

Katniss shook her head. "You've wanted this forever, Cato."

"Your family, Katniss. Prim."

Katniss sighed and pulled Cato closer to her. "I don't want you to leave me."

Cato chuckled. "How about we stop talking about this? Just—enjoy the night."

Katniss nodded.

Enjoy the night.

Their last night.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Cato tiptoed back to his room on the floor reserved for District 2 tributes, checking his watch. _Two o'clock, _he thought. Katniss had just now fallen asleep and after carrying her back to her room, he had decided that he probably needed some rest, too.

"How'd your meeting with Lover Girl go?" a sarcastic voice asked as his hand reached for the doorknob. "Took a while."

Cato faced to meet Clove, his smile genuine. "Awesome."

Clove sighed. "You didn't tell her that you loved her, did you, Cato?"

Cato shrugged, his mind still in a slight daze. "And what if I did?"

Clove shook her head. She actually felt sympathetic for the girl now, to be in such a predicament. "You know you're going to kill her, right, Cato?"

"What do you mean? I'm protecting her."

"No," Clove said, a hint of sadness clouding her usually sarcastic voice. "If you die, she'll be heartbroken. She won't know what to do with herself, Cato."

Cato, realizing that this was the truth, signaled Clove to go away with a flick of his wrist and shut himself in his room.

Either way, Katniss would die.

Effie Trinket's shrill voice haunted him as he tried to get some sleep. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."


	5. Chapter 5: Lovers

**Author's Note: **GUYS MY AP EURO TEST IS OVER. IT'S FINALLY OVER (and I'm pretty sure I got a 5 so woohoo)! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I was really busy with school and some drama with my boyfriend (hopefully writing will give me somewhat of an escape).

Also, thanks to everyone who commented/reviewed! Reading them seriously make me smile. If you guys have any more questions, feel free to ask! This chapter will be a little shorter than usual and might have more mistakes because I basically wrote this in Chem clas hahaha

Like always, read and review! Comments are very much appreciated :)

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

The bright city lights of the Capitol and the cheering fans outside woke Katniss up from her sleep, disturbing the tribute's rest before the day when the 74th Annual Hunger Games would finally commence. Sitting up groggily, Katniss fashioned her hair into a side braid, and peered outside at the growing crowds. They were playing reruns of the interviews on a large projection screen on another building, and the Capitol citizens were going wild, their vibrant hair and attire illuminating the streets. Katniss shook her head, watching Caesar Flickerman get through questioning all of the contes—victims. Though she'd been there when the rest of the tributes had talked, she hadn't really paid any attention—she was too anxious and nervous about her own approaching interview. But now, she could properly assess her foes and their personalities. Looking polished, Glimmer and Marvel amused the audience members but appeared too dimwitted to be actual threats. Clove had her mysterious, beautiful, but sadistic aura as she answered her questions, and Katniss could eye the young girl touching her favorite knife, cleverly tucked into her dress, every so often. Then there was Cato.

The minute Cato stepped onto the stage, the camera panned out to the audience and displayed women screaming and crying for the handsome tribute from District 2. Even in the streets, women and girls were squealing, as phrases like "Cato, marry me!" "Cato, I LOVE YOU!" formed a cacophony of sounds and filled the air. And Katniss had to admit that her childhood best friend looked incredibly attractive, his dark gray and black suit making him look classy, yet deadly. His hair was slightly tousled as always, and every so often he would flash his signature half-smirk, half-smile at the audience, garnering squeals of delight and swoons from the audience. Cato sat in the white chair with confidence, explaining to the audience how he wanted to bring pride to his district, and that he was ready for all circumstances.

Katniss sighed, faced away from the mob and the screen, and sat back down on her bed. Not only would Cato kill every single person in the arena, but he'd also get all the sponsors, too. Why wouldn't he? He was experienced, deadly, charming, smart, and physically attractive. Compared to him, the others didn't stand a chance.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Katniss stared at her door, confused as to who would be waking her up this late—or this early.

_Tap-tap._

Still slightly dazed, Katniss walked up to the door, twisted the doorknob, and stood in shock when she saw the person standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Katniss Everdeen here?" the boy's lips raised into the ever-so-familiar smirk.

Katniss giggled, not knowing whether to be completely flattered or utterly creeped out by the visit.

"Indeed, she is," Katniss answered with a smile, opening the door all the way to let Cato in.

Cato scanned the room with his sparkling blue eyes, looking at the chic Capitol décor that completely contrasted with Katniss' outgoing yet mysterious personality. "Nice," he commented. "But not as nice as the D2 rooms."

Katniss rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude and sat back down on her bed. "I'm sure. But when you're from 12, this seems like Heaven."

Cato smiled warmly at her. "So what's the story with you and Lover Boy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Lover Boy. Star-crossed lovers. Surely you've heard of it by now? It's been all the rage in the Capitol tabloids."

Katniss sighed and fiddled with her braid. "Do you honestly believe that stuff?"

Cato shook his head and joined his friend as he sat beside her on the bed. "Nah. But I thought I'd get some background. You're stealing some of my sponsors, you know."

"Learn to share, then!" Katniss laughed and jabbed the blond-haired boy in the ribs. "He's a friend. He—he saved my life a while ago, when my family was hungry. His father owns the bakery, and he gave me bread for me and my family."

_Damn_, Cato thought. He owed the little bitch one—for saving Katniss.

"Oh."

Katniss nodded. "I owe him my life."

_No, no, you don't owe him your life. He did you a favor, just let it go._

"Haymitch is really pushing the thing, though. The whole star-crossed lovers deal. Young love torn apart at the seams by such tragic events. Really touching, really."

Receiving silence from Katniss, Cato tried again to make conversation.

"Do you love him?"

Katniss' piercing gray eyes met Cato's dazzling blue ones. "I don't think so."

"You think you don't or you know you don't?"

Katniss averted her eyes. "I—I think I don't.

Cato felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Tension filled the room as both Katniss and Cato faced away from each other, not sure what to make of Katniss' recent confession. Even the cheering, wild crowds outside seemed dead silent now. Cato felt betrayed, jealous, angry. He didn't want anything more than to twist Lover Boy's neck, to break his spine and kill him instantly. Better yet, make slow cuts until he bled to death—yes, that would be more painful. But he couldn't. Not now. Not when Katniss was indebted to him, and especially after she said that she wasn't sure whether or not she loved the baker's son.

It was absolutely infuriating.

"Cato?" he heard a quiet voice pipe up. He looked back at the girl he treasured so much, and saw him looking down at his fists, which were now clenching the covers.

Cato released the covers, reached up to his hair, and messed it around—something he did whenever he was nervous. And he was almost never nervous. "I have to go."

He headed back to the door, not looking back.

"…Cato?" he heard Katniss' voice say, with a little more uncertainty this time. "Good luck tomorrow. And for the rest of the time."

Cato faced back and stared into Katniss' eyes—his eyes were a cold, icy blue now.

"Thanks. You too. I hope I don't have to kill you, or that Lover Boy of yours," he said bitterly, and shut the door behind him.

The odds would definitely have to be in favor this year.


End file.
